figureitoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Spins on Head
|season = 5 |number = 16 |image = File:EpiSixteen.PNG |airdate = July 2, 2012 |talent1 = Hula Hoops while Spinning on Head |talent2 = Performed with Puppet on Parade Float |previous = Balloon Boy & Limbo Roller Skater |next = Jam Skater & Worm Racer}} is the sixteenth episode of season five of Figure It Out. It first aired July 2, 2012. Panelists *Alazaie *Tau Contestants *Stephen Glickman *Gracie Dzienny *Michael Eric Reid *Ciara Bravo Game play 'Alazaie' Alazaie's talent is "hula hoops while spinning on head". The only words on the It Board is "while" and "on". 'Round One' Prize: $250 P.S. Aeropostale gift card Clue: lettuce The round begins with Stephen. When it ends, they have figured nothing out and Alazaie wins a prize. 'Round Two' Prize: Yamaha keyboard Recap Board *Not a sport *Not about vegetables *What form does lettuce come in? Secret Slime Action: pointing Clue: hoop earrings The round begins with Ciara and she gets the word head. The clue comes during Stephen's turn and he is slimed for the secret slime action. Jaheem wins a Figure It Out triangle messenger bag. The round ends and Alazaie wins another prize. 'Round Three' Grand Prize: Trip to Rocking Horse Ranch Resort Recap Board *Not drinking something *Has ears pierced *Look at those earrings Clue: two members of Clue Force 3 spin around The round starts with Stephen and he gets hula hoops. The clue comes during Mikey's turn, but before he can say anything, the round ends. Jeff tells him to give a final guess. Mikey's final guess: do you hula hoop while spinning on head? Mikey figures it out and Alazaie prepares to show her talent. She tells Jeff her nickname is Speed Girl Spinderella. She holds the world record for longest consecutive head spins, having done it for fifteen minutes. She then shows them the talent and a trick she had been working on. 'Tau' Tau's talent is "performed with puppet on parade float." The only words on the It Board are "with" and "on". 'Round One' Prize: Dynacraft 3 in 1 bike Clue: root beer float The clue comes during Mikey's turn, but the panelists figure nothing out when the round ends. Tau wins the prize. 'Round Two' Prize: Nintendo 3DS system with Mario games Recap Board *It's a talent *Doesn't need an instrument *Not a sport *Taste your clue Secret Slime Action: looking at another panelist Clue: finger puppets The round begins with Mikey and Halston and Ciara are slimed for the secret slime action. Moonin wins a Figure It Out track jacket. The round starts again with Mikey and the clue comes during Ciara's turn. Halston gets the word float, which was also the word of honor, so Tau is slimed. The round ends and Tau wins another prize. 'Round Three' Grand Prize: Trip to Rocking Horse Ranch Resort Recap Board *No live animals *What's on your finger? Clue: a member of Clue Force 3 does a little dance and the other two applaud The round begins with Halston and she gets the word puppet. The clue comes during Ciara's turn and the round ends during Stephen's turn and they are told to give final guesses. Stephen's final guess: nothing Halston's final guess: acts with puppet on space float Mikey's final guess: do you dance with puppets on a root beer float? Ciara's final guess: do you perform with puppet on parade float? Ciara figures it out and Tau shows them some of puppets. He tells them he makes his own puppets and Jeff asks how he got to perform on the Macy's Day Parade. Tau says he met Kevin Clash, the voice of Elmo, and they did different projects at a Sesame Street workshop, and Kevin invited him to the parade. Category:Episodes Category:Season Five